Hush Money
by BHKhay
Summary: OOC/AU. Shizuru, the heiress to a very powerful yakuza family doesn't want to marry Reito in an arranged marriage. She is near her deadline to find someone. When Natsuki steps in, will she be able to bribe her, and eventually, fall in love?
1. Meeting

Please be gentle for my first fanfic , ;_;. Enjoy?

Slight OOCish, AU, ShizNat, Tomoe's Shizuru obsession: Check, Takeda's Natsuki obsession: Check. Shoujo-Ai. ShizNatTomoTakeda? Wewt.

I don't own Mai - HiME, no matter how much I want to. -Shoots self- R&R, Do any random shit you want ;D.

* * *

_Current time, 9:33 AM, in the classroom.._

"Natsuki Kuga!" the teacher called out once again. The said girl looked up with a glare. And baggy eyes. She was sitting in her desk, playing with a pencil. While other students were copying notes that were being dictated, Natuski was drawing pictures of her bike. "Need something, Sakomizu-sensei?" she asked in sweetly sarcastic tone. The teacher sneered at her. "Actually, yes." he replied with a cocky tone. She glared even harder at the teacher then before, and he merely shrugged it off. "Ah, forget it, just pay attention more.." he said, continuing to dictate his notes.

Natsuki nodded, picked up her pencil, and just wrote the same characters over and over again.

'Boredboredboredboredbored.' her notebook read. A chuckle came from beside her. "Ara. .That's quite.. accurately copied notes.." the girl stated in a whisper. Natsuki stared at the girl. Deep beige and chestnut eyes._ 'Was she sitting next to me all this time? ... I wouldn't know. I was asleep until that damned spider threw the paper at my eye. But wow, check out those eyes!'_ she thought, making an unintentional glare at her. The brunette raised an eyebrow, immune to the glare. "Oh sorr-"

"Ow!" she winced as a piece of chalk hit her forehead.

"Kuga! Don't harass the new student!" Sakomizu said to the sleepy girl. "We're only 4 days into school, 3 of which you skip, and then you manage to not pay attention?" he asked, walking forward to the bluenette's desk. Natsuki shrugged and crossed her arms, staring at him as if she were expecting something.

"What was the name of the two cities in the War?!" he quickly asked her.

"Sparta and Athens." she answered.

"Winner of the two?"

"Sparta."

"Explain the people of Sparta." he challenged.

"The people of Sparta were aggressive and cheap. All they wanted to do was win. Among the other cities, they had the best military system and most loyal slaves. Men were always trained to go to battle, the girls were done the same. " she stated, almost copying the exact notes. Sakomizu's mouth was gaping so far, you could see the back of his mouth clearly. Students snickered, Natsuki smirked. "Flies might lay eggs, sensei." she stated. The chestnut haired girl chuckled while Sakomizu snorted. "Continue."

"Spartans are prideful, so much to the point of cheating, hence the cheapness." she concluded, pointing to Sakomizu's notebook which was hanging on its side, the notes perfectly laid out for Natsuki. "You.. You.. Natsuki Kuga! That's it! Go to the office now with Miss Fujino!" the teacher growled, pointing to the door. Natuski laughed and crossed her arms, standing up. "Why is she coming?" she asked, staring at the girl behind her.

"You didn't know? She's the old student council president's cousin." One of the students chirped.

"The only teacher left in the faculty room is Midori-sensei, so go, hurry up!" Sakomizu said, making a 'shoo-shoo' motion with his hand.

As the two girls walked through the halls in silence, she was thinking off all she had gone through for the past 2 hours.

* * *

**_Flashback,Earlier today, 7:30 AM, in the dorm rooms.._**

_"Wake up, mutt.." Nao yawned as she rose up from the bottom bunk of the bed. Natsuki groaned in response, merely rolling over to lay on her back, raising her left arm to cover her eyes as Nao climbed up the ladder and turned on Natsuki's reading light. She slapped the bluenette on the cheek a few times, and yet still no budge. "Idiot." she muttered, scowling at the drool that covered her fingers. The redhead looked around to see what else she could torture Natsuki with. 'Warm water in a bucket? No, too old.. Syrup in her hair? No.. Too sticky, I'm on laundry duty tonight too..' she pondered, quietly moving her head around. A grin came upon her face when she spotted what she was going to aim for, and made it her new target, quietly moving her arm to grab a hold of the item._

_Natsuki was too sleepy to care about whatever Nao was doing to her. She had thought the girl had given up once the silence came upon the room. She was just going to sleep and eat all day like she always did when she ditched out on school. For now, Natsuki was just going to enjoy the music playing on her iPod. The volume of the music was low and comfortable. For her._

_'Listen hot stuff, I'm in love.. With this song.. ' the song continued, and thoughts began to run through her head._

_'What was my homework again? I did yesterday's homework.. But what was Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday's homework?' Natsuki asked herself in her thoughts._

_'Blah.. Blah.. Blah.. Blah.. Blah....' it sang. Her iPod fidgeted for half a second until the song went:_

_**'AW!' **the song suddenly sang, at full volume. "AHHH!" Natsuki screamed, pulling off her earphones and her eyes wide open, freaked out. Nao fell off the ladder from laughing too hard, and she was slamming her fist against the floor. _

_"Oh my god, that was hysterical." she managed to say between breaths as she calmed down. Natsuki growled and jumped off her bed, pouncing on Nao. "Don't hurt me! I'm still a freshman!" she stated, managing to get out of her grasp. The bluenette growled at her and threw her pillow at her, resulting in Nao throwing it back. This process continued for about an hour._

_"Shit! Class started!" Natsuki and Nao said at the same time, glaring at each other._

_"Screw you mutt! You took forever in the shower yesterday night!" Nao said, the two trying to squeeze between to small door to the bathroom. "Not a chance!" Natsuki growled back, moving onto her side and walking to the door and shutting it in Nao's face. While Natsuki was happily brushing her teeth, Nao was banging on the door and ranting at her._

_The two ended on having to use Natsuki's bike, and they parked in a teacher's spot. She and Nao separated for class, and her back suddenly had weight on it. Midori was pressing her hands down against her shoulders._

_"Hello, Na-chan." Midori grinned. "I need you to do something for me." she stated, holding up 5,000 yen. Natsuki's eyes shined like a puppy, and she eyed the money, then back up at Midori. "I'm late for class though, what do you need?" She asked, raising an eyebrow._

_"There's a transfer student, and I've been canceling her school tour. I think the job would fit you, since you know all the places to hide from the teachers on campus." the redheaded teacher stated._

_"Errr, I guess that's fine.." Natsuki sighed, reaching for the money. "Nah-ah.." Midori hummed, taking back the money. "You meet her first, you get the money. I think she's the same age as you. Come to the faculty room later." she said, turning around and waving the money in the air. Natsuki nodded and yawned, then turned around and began walking towards the main entrance._

* * *

_In front of the Faculty Room's door.. 9:51 AM_

"Kuga-san?" The brunette asked, Natsuki stopping her train of thoughts. "Uh, just call me Natsuki.." she sighed, feeling a bit more tolerant of strangers then usual. "We're here, Natsuki-san, I believe." the girl stated._ 'Shit.' _ Natsuki thought. "O-Oh.. Alright." she mumbled. Eyes were gleaming around her. Camera flashes were being made. The student raised an eyebrow at Natsuki's sudden raise of caution and alarm.

_'Ara, she looks like a puppy..' _she thought, smirking slightly at Natsuki, trying to imagine a tail and ears on her. Then she looked around herself. Girls were creeping closer and closer to Natsuki. One of them had the guts to actually try and glomp her. "Gah!" Natsuki growled, shaking the girl off of her and placing her hand on the door. The moment she moved, the girls began to squeal and call out saying _'KUGA-SAMAAA!'. _She opened the door, grabbing the brunette with her into the room and both stumbled in at a redhead's feet.

"Midori!" Natsuki wheezed, fixing a door under the knob of the door to stall some time. "I.. Got.." she exhaled.

"In trouble?" Midori finished, Natsuki nodding. The two students stood up, both clearing their throats. Midori glanced at the other student. "Oh, nice timing. Hello, Fujino-san. This is Natsuki Kuga, school rebel, idiot, and practically an idol. Oh, and your tour guide." she she grinned at Natsuki, who turned at stared at 'Fujino-san'. "Well, don't just stand there, introduce yourselves!" the redhead said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Natsuki Kuga.. Nice to meet you..." she re-introduced, her real self starting to break in.

"Shizuru Fujino, nice to meet you too." Shizuru smiled, showing white, pearly teeth.

Midori's mouth spread into a smile. "Alright, start giving her a tour so she can get an idea of what's going on.." she said, pushing Natsuki. "Let's get started. The faster we start, the faster we finish.." Natsuki sighed, putting her hands in her pockets as she opened the window and climbed out the window. The faculty room was on the ground floor, which was about a foot high off the ground. Shizuru followed. "Alright. So this is my explanation of the school." she stated, standing in front of the school.

"This here is the school building. In the school building is many rooms. In these rooms, there are many different purposes. That up there is the roof, and this is the campus." she said very quickly, then turned around to leave. "See ya." Natsuki stated, waving her hand.

Shizuru chuckled at Natsuki's action, and followed her anyway. "You know, I can just tell Midori you didn't give me the tour and you won't get the money.." she stated, Natsuki freezing in place.

_'She didn't walk away to tell all the girls? Or even ask for any random crap? Instead she's gonna try and mess with me?!' _Natsuki thought, looking at Shizuru who was standing next to her with a smile._ 'She actually seems like the type to do it. Crap.' _she concluded, then shrugged. "Alright, alright, come follow me.." Natsuki yawned, walking into the school building. Shizuru was following behind, giggling at the hushed mumbles of frustration and stress from Natsuki.

* * *

Alright, this is just the crappy beginning, and hopefully you enjoyed, because I am tired. It's 3 AM. My drunk cousin is on my bed. I can't sleep, but I'm sleepy. And I'm trying to read Breaking Win-- I mean Dawn without laughing. Kkthx,

R&R PL0X.


	2. Wait, What?

Okay, I can't sleep. There's no use to it anymore. I'm writing the chapter.. now, out of boredom.

I don't own Mai HiME.

R&R and Enjoy!

* * *

_In a café , 1:00PM_

Shizuru and Natsuki just finished the tour of the school, having to run away from god knows how many fangirls. They escaped into Mai's café , which was 'closed'. Mikoto and Mai were there with the two other girls.

"Eh!? You really went through all that just to give someone a tour?!" Mai gasped from the other side of the counter, staring at Natsuki in disbelief.

"I did it for the money." Natsuki corrected, smiling slightly as she scratched her cheek. Her bandaged, almost bruised cheek. Shizuru chuckled. Mai looked at Shizuru with a smile. "Where are my manners? I'm Mai Tokiha, Natsuki's personal counselor." she introduced, Natsuki flicking Mai's forehead. "She's my friend." the blunette corrected.

"Pleasure to meet you, my name is Shizuru Fujino." she replied, an equally kind smile on her face. Mai stared at the brunette blankly, then shook her head. "Oh, I'm sorry, I kind of blanked out. Mikoto-chan is kind of sick, I guess it might be getting to me. Ahahah.." she laughed nervously, Shizuru and Natsuki raising an eyebrow at her. "May I see you alone, Natsuki?" she asked, looking at Shizuru. She nodded, and literally dragged Natsuki into the girls bathroom.

"Something wrong, Ma--"

"Yes! Yes, there is something wrong!" she stated, shaking Natsuki's shoulders. "That's Shizuru FUJINO. Chie told me that her family is one of the most dangerous yakuza families in Fuka! What are you doing hanging out with her?!" she asked, still shaking her. "Well if you stop shaking me, I'll answer you!" Natsuki exclaimed, holding her head with both over arms.

"Ugh.. I'm so dizzy." she groaned, rubbing her forehead when Mai stopped shaking her. "Midori gave me money to tour her around. She's cousins with Ahn Lu, the old kaichou." Natsuki explained. Mai stood there with her jaw hanging open, trying to gather words to say. "Cousins? Ahn Lu is cousin's with her!?" she asked. "Still, she's a yakuza."

Little did they know, Shizuru was standing in front of the door, hearing every word clearly. She crossed her arms and smirked._ 'Ara, it seems I've been found out..' _she thought with a light smirk on her face. She played with her skirt for a bit, wondering if she should keep her act up.

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Mai's mouth was dragging farther then healthy for the body the more Natsuki would explain what happened. "I don't think it's safe to keep your mouth like that.." Natsuki mumbled. "That not the point, idiot!" Mai exclaimed, shaking her again. "She's a yakuza kid! She can kill you! Blackmail you! Manipulate you!" she warned, saying all the what-ifs.

Natsuki shrugged. "And what if she pays me lots of money? I'm kinda broke right now anyways." she sighed. "Fujino might get suspicious, let's talk about this later.." she sighed, turning on her heels for the door. Hearing this, Shizuru rushed over to her chair and sat down, playing with a straw. Natsuki and Mai were both kinda nervous. "Wait, you skipped classes?" Mai realized.

"Why thank you, captain obvious, Midori gave us permission. Sorta." Natsuki rolled her eyes, then rested her arm against her fist. They ate food together for a while, Mikoto being kinda sick and eating 1/536 less of how much she usually ate, even with her light fever.

"You know, Aoi and Chie are going out now!" Mai grinned, Natsuki looking bored. "I know." she deadpanned. "I walked in on them making ou--"

"TMI! Don't speak of it!" Mai exclaimed, covering Mikoto's ears. When they finished eating/gossiping, and a few track members were slamming on the café doors, Natsuki and Shizuru left to continue the tour.

* * *

_Fuuka Academy Grounds, 2:30 PM_

Natsuki and Shizuru were walking around campus, and girls either stared at Natsuki or shot daggers at Shizuru, and a few Natsuki fangirls became Shizuru fangirls. Natsuki sighed, and they continued to walk around campus. "And here's the fountain. It's pretty big and a relaxing area to sit around." she said, pointing to the benches and the fountain. She was trying to hide her frustration of the fangirls stalking her and Shizuru, but exhaled in slow, steady breaths to prevent running away. Shizuru giggled at Natsuki's alarm once again. "Why don't we rest for a few minutes here, Natsuki-san? You look quite tired."

"Uh.. Sure. I ate a lot anyway." Natsuki mumbled, sitting on the bench. Shizuru looked at all the fangirls, taking out cell phones and calling other friends.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Natsuki jumped slightly at the sudden break of silence, searching her pockets. "It's not my phone..." she said, Shizuru already holding her phone. "I'm sorry, Natsuki-san, may I take this call?" she asked, holding up her phone.

"Sure, sure, no problem." Natsuki waved off, then Shizuru smiled and walked away. The bluenette groaned as she laid her head against the bench, watching all the fangirls take pictures. What was the point of hiding anymore?

_Meanwhile.._

Shizuru stood a bit far from Natsuki's line of sight, sighing. "Yes, mother?"

_"Shizuru. Reito-san is at my house right now, and we are discussing wedding plans."_ her mother informed.

"Mother, I haven't even agreed to this." she said, her tone lowering slightly out of anger. Her eyes narrowed, and her shoulders slightly tensed.

_"It's not like you found a true suitable person to continue our family name, Shizuru. Do you know what you are risking to not marry?"_ her mother inquired, sounding also angry.

"Yes, I have. Now please call off the wedding." Shizuru replied calmly, then shut her phone. She inhaled and exhaled a few times, calming herself. She normally wouldn't get so ticked off or show emotions so quickly, but her mother was just so.. controlling and impatient. Shizuru sighed. When she walked back to Natsuki, the girl was blushing as girl surrounded her. She looked at Shizuru with pleading eyes. Shizuru giggled at Natsuki's helplessness. "Can you please err.. Leave?" Natsuki asked again, but the girls only squealed.

"Kyaaa! Kuga-sama spoke to me!" one girl said. "No! She spoke to me!" another exclaimed. Soon, every girl began to fight over who was spoken to. Natsuki hopped over the girls a few times to escape, sighing. "Sorry about that.." she mumbled, blushing in embarrassment. This always happened when she hung out with people. She stood next to Shizuru and they began to walk together, continuing the tour.

"That's the main exit, and that's the coffee cart." Natsuki mumbled, pointing to each mentioned area. "If you go up this path, it splits up to three branches, the left going to the guy dorms, middle going to the main building, and right going to the girls dorms." she mumbled. "Want some coffee?" she asked, and Shizuru couldn't help but say yes. Natsuki was about to pay for Shizuru, but the girl pulled out a bulging wallet. _'Oh my god..'_ Natsuki stared, then cleared her throat as the brunette paid.

"Thanks." She said before she took a sip of her coffee. They continued to walk in awkward silence. "So.. Err.. Mai and I were talking earlier and uh.." she trailed off, trying to find a way to say this without being smacked in the head.

"Well, I'll be blunt. Are you a yakuza kid?!" Natsuki asked. Shizuru blinked._ 'I suppose there's no point in hiding it.. Mai-san's sources are quite dependable..' _Shizuru thought. "Ara, I've been found out. Yes, I am." she smiled.

Natsuki stared at her for about thirty seconds. "Wait, what? Shouldn't you be married by now?! Movies always have like, 16 year olds married, right?" she asked.

Shizuru smirked. _'I would have seen this harder to bring up..' _she thought. "Ara, let's continue walking. People are starting to stare." she stated. Natsuki nodded lightly, now completely throwing the tour subject away and yakuza being the new subject between the two girls. Natsuki took a large gulp of coffee in anticipation for what Shizuru would say, but Shizuru just asked the most random question.

"What's your sexual orientation, Natsuki?" Shizuru asked with a bright smile.

Natsuki spit her coffee out by at least one yard and one foot.

* * *

Dear fugging lord. Thanks for the few reviews, guys. Enjoy the minor cliff-hanger?

**R&R!**


End file.
